


Horny for Seren

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Relatos de Arpías [35]
Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, F/F, NSFW, chupetones, no se como voy a taggear esto, no se escribir nsfw, perdoneme padre que he pecado, this is kinky pero poco
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: NSFW Taliser que escribí para el cumple de Bela, es dentro del universo de Mesa, pero canon divergenceNo hay spoilers de Mesa¿Tenía que hacer un pun con el título? Sí.
Relationships: Tali (Mesa de Arpías)/Seren (Mesa de Arpías)
Series: Relatos de Arpías [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484942





	Horny for Seren

**Author's Note:**

> Just... no sé escribir esto, I'm sorry
> 
> Beteado por Belarusi_Project

Un haz de luz de luna entraba por la ventana, arrojando un poco de visibilidad a la habitación. Sin embargo, la principal fuente de luz era la que venía del baño. Tali podía oír a Seren trastear por allí, podía oír agua moviéndose.

Le dolía el cuerpo con esa quemazón que ya conocía tan bien, con esa que sentía siempre que acababan. Pero era agradable, era algo que le gustaba, el recuerdo de lo que habían estado haciendo hasta hacía un rato. Enterró la cara en la almohada, aun olía a besos apasionados y gemidos apagados. Y tal vez un poco a azufre, pero Taliran estaba acostumbrada a eso.

Que gran noche noche había sido. Era raro que consiguiesen un rato a solas últimamente, así que nada más habían tenido la ocasión de tener una habitación para ellas dos, la habían tomado. Y vaya si les hacía falta. Nada más cerrar la puerta Seren la había empujado contra la misma, juntando sus labios y empezando a recorrerla con las manos.

No habían tardado mucho en acabar encima de la cama, sus cuerpos enredándose e intentando que el espacio entre ambas fuese nulo. Creando esa dulce fricción, esa ola de placer que las recorría cuando la ropa empezaba a sobrarles. Y bastante rápido, más que la mayoría de las veces, sin pararse a disfrutarlo, habían empezado a desnudarse la una a la otra. Tenían demasiadas ganas, demasiada tensión acumulada, como para ir despacio.

Tali aun recordaba la primera vez, los nervios que había sentido. No por lo que iban a hacer, más por la vulnerabilidad que estaba mostrando, más por estar desnudándose no solo físicamente. Pero se había dicho a sí misma que estaba bien, que era Seren, que podía fiarse de ella. Y desde entonces hasta ahora solo le había dado más motivos para pensar eso.

La oyó volver, la puerta cerrándose a su espalda, y levantó la cabeza. Llevaba un paño húmedo en las manos y se veía radiante. Su cuerpo desnudo, sus cicatrices y sus tatuajes, la leve capa de sudor que aun la cubría, el pelo pareciendo flotar alrededor de su cabeza. Cada vez que Tali la veía podría jurar que se enamoraba más de ella.

“Hey.” Saludó la genasi sentándose a su lado y apartándole un poco el pelo de la cara, con cuidado de pasarlo por detrás de sus cuernos.

No se cansaba de mirarla. De ver la curva de su espalda arquearse ante el roce de su mano, la piel más sensible ahí por las cicatrices. De memorizar los movimientos de su cola, esos involuntarios de los que podría jurar que ni la tiefling se daba cuenta. De observar y grabarse a fuego en la memoria cada marca, cada mordisco, el color exacto de su sonrojo.

Tali sonrió viéndola. “Hey.” Respondió incorporándose, apoyándose en un brazo y mirándola con adoración.

Fue recibida con un beso en la frente y una caricia en la mejilla. “Ven.” Dijo Seren atrayéndola un poco más a sí. Ambas sabían interpretar ya sus rutinas, lo que tocaba ahora era algo que disfrutaban casi más que el sexo.

El trapo estaba un poco frío contra la piel de Tali, siempre antinaturalmente caliente debido a su sangre infernal. Pero no le importaba, era una sensación relajante. A veces hablaban; otras simplemente se dejaba hacer, contemplando a su pareja, robándole besos de vez en cuando.

Llegó a un punto en su hombro en el que tal vez había mordido con demasiada fuerza, pasando el paño y viendo un poco de sangre al retirarlo. “Tal vez deberías curarte eso.” Apuntó mirando la pequeña mancha roja.

“Habló.” Bufó Tali, pasando un dedo por uno de los mordiscos que ella misma le había dado, en los que se observaban dos puntos más marcados debido a sus colmillos.

Seren la estrechó un poco más contra ella, pasando a abrazarla más que a rodearla con un brazo. “No hace falta que gastes hechizos en mí, que tampoco tienes muchos. Y bueno, esto se me cura a besos.” Pudo sentir la cola de Tali enrollarse juguetona en su pierna, acariciando su pantorrilla con la punta.

“Vaya,” dijo con falsa sorpresa, “pues justo de eso tengo de sobra.” Y le echó una de esas miradas, de las que son una invitación y una declaración de intenciones. Un tener ganas de más, un querer mimos y quererlos ya.

La genasi rio en alto. “Mira tú por dónde. ¿Te has quedado con ganas, Taliran?” No se iba a quejar, de hecho, ya estaba bajando un poco las manos con las que estaba rodeándola.

Esta se adelantó a lo que iba a hacer, poniéndose ella sobre sus piernas, a horcajas. “¿De ti? Siempre.”

El beso no tardó en llegar, esta vez más lento, con más tranquilidad que todos los que se habían dado esa noche. El desenfreno de antes en el olvido, ahora tenían tiempo y no las estaban matando las ganas. Podían disfrutar la una de la otra, de cómo se hacían sentir, de recorrer sus cuerpos con calma, parándose en los sitios que sabían que hacían a la otra gemir de placer.

El roce de sus pechos hizo que el aliento de Tali se congelase en su garganta al notar el electrizante contacto con la piel de su amante,y no pudo evitar que un gemido escapase de sus labios cuando Seren pasó a cogerla de la base de la cola, acariciándola. No tardaron en estar de vuelta en la cama, con el cuerpo de la genasi atrapando al de la tiefling entre el suyo propio y el colchón.

Besos húmedos empezaron a bajar, esta vez con más mimo y delicadeza, por un cuello ya bastante marcado, saliva mezclándose con olor a azufre. Besos que siguieron bajando y bajando. Manos colándose en cabellos azules que parecían moverse pese a que no corriese ni una pizca de brisa en la habitación.

En la tranquila oscuridad de la noche sus cuerpos se buscaron, fundiéndose el uno con el otro dejando como únicos testigos a la cama y las sábanas de aquella habitación de la posada.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp


End file.
